When functioning normally, the heart produces rhythmic contractions and is capable of pumping blood throughout the body. The heart has specialized conduction pathways in both the atria and the ventricles that enable excitation impulses (i.e. depolarizations) initiated from the sino-atrial (SA) node to be rapidly conducted throughout the myocardium. These specialized conduction pathways conduct the depolarizations from the SA node to the atrial myocardium, to the atrio-ventricular node, and to the ventricular myocardium to produce a coordinated contraction of both atria and both ventricles.
The conduction pathways synchronize the contractions of the muscle fibers of each chamber as well as the contraction of each atrium or ventricle with the opposite atrium or ventricle. Without the synchronization afforded by the normally functioning specialized conduction pathways, the heart's pumping efficiency is greatly diminished. Patients who exhibit pathology of these conduction pathways can suffer compromised cardiac output.
Cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices have been developed that provide pacing stimulation to one or more heart chambers in an attempt to improve the rhythm and coordination of atrial and/or ventricular contractions. CRM devices typically include circuitry to sense signals from the heart and a pulse generator for providing electrical stimulation to the heart. Leads extending into the patient's heart chamber and/or into veins of the heart are coupled to electrodes that sense the heart's electrical signals and deliver stimulation to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating cardiac arrhythmias and dyssynchrony.
Pacemakers are CRM devices that deliver a series of low energy pace pulses timed to assist the heart in producing a contractile rhythm that maintains cardiac pumping efficiency. Pace pulses may be intermittent or continuous, depending on the needs of the patient. There exist a number of categories of pacemaker devices, with various modes for sensing and pacing one or more heart chambers.
A pace pulse must exceed a minimum energy value, or capture threshold, to “capture” the heart tissue, generating an evoked response that generates a propagating depolarization wave that results in a contraction of the heart chamber. If a pace pulse energy is too low, the pace pulses may not reliably produce a contractile response in the heart chamber and may result in ineffective pacing that does not improve cardiac function or cardiac output.
Pacing pulses can unintentionally stimulate nerves or muscles, even if the pulse energy is not sufficient to capture cardiac tissue. For example, a delivered pacing pulse may stimulate a patient's phrenic nerve, which runs proximate the heart and innervates the diaphragm.
The present invention provides methods and systems using phrenic stimulation algorithms and provides various advantages over the prior art.